


Wash Day

by arie_barie



Category: GOT7, ahgase - Fandom, igot7
Genre: Ahgase - Freeform, Dates, F/M, Fluff, GOT7 - Freeform, Natural Hair, baths, couples, gentle days, iGot7 - Freeform, sfw, wash day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 12:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arie_barie/pseuds/arie_barie
Summary: Washing your hair is the biggest chore. But your boyfriend Jackson manages to turn anything into a cute date.





	Wash Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my natural hair girls. Just thought it would be something fun to do.

It was Saturday. The work week had been hectic and I had been too tired each day to even think about taking my hair down. The idea of unbraiding, detangling, washing, conditioning, all the steps made me want to collapse without actually doing anything. It was a fact of life though, I couldn’t keep them in forever. My compromise was getting a few errands done and then dedicating my Saturday to the task. I scratched at my head as I read the difference between my usual brand of conditioner and a new brand I was recommended. There was a small part of my mind scolding me for stalling. A small part that knew it didn’t matter what the difference was duh I was gonna buy my usual stuff. I bit my bottom lip.  
“Or maybe this one…” I said turning the new bottle left then right.  
I got my usual stuff. It took maybe two more hours to get finished with everything else before I started back home. I went through all the steps in my head making sure I had everything I needed as I drove through traffic. Somewhere in the backseat my phone buzzed and I guessed it was Jackson, texting me about his trip. He wasn’t due back for another two days and it was killing me. My apartment was so lonely without his bright shining face even though he didn’t stay over often. The one or two nights he could spare were enough to keep me going. This trip was beginning to feel like eons. 

Getting into my apartment meant dodging the questions of my overly flirty neighbor. She offered several times to help me with my bags but I refused steadfastly. I always tried to keep our interactions as short as possible. She had a dazzling smile and it was hard not to get caught up. I got inside and immediately paused. I could hear the bathtub filling with water and the house was warmer then when I left it. My heart began to pick up.  
“Baby!?” I called into my living room. The water stopped. I waited hands shaking until he appeared in the hallway.  
“Surprise!” He yelled. I nearly slipped scrambling across the floor to him. He enveloped me in a huge hug and cooed into my neck, “I missed you so much baby.” He murmured.  
“I missed you too.” I answered. He hung onto me harder before pulling away to look at me.  
“I came back just in time didn’t I?” He asked. I cocked my head a little confused, “in time for what?” I asked slowly. Our anniversary was months away. We didn’t have anything written in my calendar for us. I waited while he beamed at me.  
“It’s wash day!” He said brightly. I rolled my eyes and he laughed at me. “Aren’t you glad I’m here to help?!” He asked smile suddenly dimming.  
“Of course I’m happy. I just really don’t wanna do it.” I whined. He got behind me and began to walk me towards the bathroom.  
“Come on, let’s get started.” He said. He sat me down on the edge of the tub and began snipping the ends of the braids. We started together unbraiding each one while he told me about his trip. I missed his voice, missed moments like this. We made short work of the longest step. He was gentle as he rubbed his fingers into my scalp. I closed my eyes and focused on the feeling. My neck felt lighter without the braids. I rolled it right then left before settling my head back against his stomach to look up at him. He bent down to kiss me softly.  
“You want me to help you comb it?” He asked quietly.  
“No.” I responded, “you can help me with the wash like always though.” I said. He nodded and went back to the faucet on the tub.  
“Remember that shampoo you were talking about? The expensive one that you couldn’t find at the shop?” He began. I separated and began to patiently comb through each section.  
“Mmmmmhmmm.” I answered, focused on the tangles.  
“I finally found it!” He said happily. “I bought a nice big bottle for you.” He said.  
“Jackson!” I took a breath to scold about expensive presents but he stopped me quickly, “this falls under healthcare so I don’t have to stay under your spending rule.” He tried.  
“Hair care and healthcare are not the same thing.”  
“When your hair is happy you glow baby...and that counts as healthcare to me.” He pushed his point and I didn’t want to argue. I needed all my mental energy to focus on the task at hand. It took me longer then I thought because half way through my arms got tired. I tried not to make it obvious but he noticed. He came over and rubbed my shoulders.  
“The water’s gonna get all cold.” He warned. I signed, “I just have one section left.” He waited watching, I could feel his impatience but I took my time. Once the detangling was done he was helping me stand. I smiled as he looked me over.  
“Sometimes I get so sad.” He said as he pulled lovingly on one of my curls. I took a breath, “sad about leaving? Don’t be sad you know I’ll always be here when you come back.” I said. He cocked his head and kissed me gently on the tip of my nose.  
“I know...most times I get sad cause you always get prettier every time I leave. I feel like I’m missing out.” He said. “You aren’t. I look the same Jackson.” I annunciated. He frowned and shook his head. I leaned my head into his touch as he stroked his thumb up then down my cheek.  
“Every time I look at you, you’re more beautiful.” He said. He took his hands away and gestured to the tub.  
“Now Is come on there’s like six more steps,” he pulled at his shirt raising it over his head. I followed his lead undressing and then stepping into the tub with him at my back. He hummed as we got settled. The shower would always be the most efficient way to wash my hair but Jackson favored the tub. He took a cup I left on the side ledge filled it up and then gently poured the water while he ran his fingers through my hair.  
“Mmmmm it got so long.” He observed, “can we do that one style with the twists?” He asked.  
“A twist out?” I asked to clarify. He scooped more water and made sure all my hair was thoroughly wet.  
“Yeah! Cause when you take them out…” he stopped himself and sighed, “it’s my favorite.” He told me. I couldn’t help but smile.  
“As long as you help me twist it up.” I whispered.  
“You know I will!” He sounded almost offended, “member last time you did it? You said I had gotten really fast at it.” He said his voice edging to a whine. I was lost in the way he was massaging my scalp. I only huffed out a sigh and waited for him to grab the shampoo. It was useless for me to try and do anything but relax. I would be whined at or scolded for not letting him take care of me. It took only one wash day for him to become imbedded in the process. He watched YouTube videos and researched deep conditioners and other products all so he could understand. I didn’t have to push for him to help. He inserted himself lovingly into as many routines as he could. But he took special pride in being able to do wash day mostly by himself. He wanted the chore to be relaxing and he was close to perfecting it. His help is probably why I dreaded doing it alone so much.  
“Babe, I’m doing the shampoo now. Careful of your eyes.” He warned.  
“Ok.” I whispered. He poured it into my hair and immediately started to work his fingers against my scalp again.  
“Did anything happen while I was gone?” He asked softly. My mouth scrunched up in thought.  
“I went to see my mom…” I stated. “She asked about you. She wanted me to recommend a certain tea for you. I have it written down in my purse.” I explained. He rinsed my hair with the cup and started again mindful to scrub harder against my scalp.  
“She’s so sweet.” He noted, “the jasmine tea she bought me really helps calm me down after a concert.” He added.  
“I’ll make sure to tell her.” I said.  
He washed my hair until the water ran clean. Then changed the water in the tub while I fussed at him the shower was so much easier. He didn’t mind me though. He just kept this pleasant look on his face while the tub filled back up. Then he applied conditioner and pulled me back against his chest while we soaked.  
“Our hands get so wrinkly in the tub.” I observed holding my hand up. He kissed the side of my neck, “I know but I really like this part. Soaking is the best.” He pulled me tight skin on skin. It felt like home. No one made little domestic rituals as special. He could make cooking pancakes feel like a big grand event. I couldn’t help but smile at his enthusiasm. He massaged my shoulders and my neck all while he hummed.  
He rubbed at my head with a towel once all the rinsing was done and we were out of the bathroom. I giggled as he did it excited by the idea that we were nearly at the finish line.  
“My baby has the prettiest curls.” He sang to me. I was sitting on a pillow on the floor between his legs while he sat on the couch. More conditioner and then he went through the business of parting. I could feel his concentration as he parted my hair to the left the way I usually wore it.  
“Ok here we go...this is my favorite part.” He said. I rolled my eyes, “you have way more patience.” I granted.  
“Maybe…” he said. He went quiet his fingers working while I tried to sit still. The pillow could only be helpful for so long. The floor was hard, I did my best but eventually I started to squirm. He sucked his teeth at me.  
“Can we take a break?” I asked.  
“I only have a little bit left.” He countered.  
“I’m really thirsty.” I begged. He stopped his nurturing nature fighting with his need to finish.  
“Hold on just a second.” He finally said, “it’s literally 4 more and then I’m done.” He argued. I gave up and leaned back against him.  
“Fine.” I muttered. It really didn’t take him long at all. Before I knew it he was standing up and groaning, “all done!” He cheered. I stretched my arms over my head, “another successful wash day!” I said. I flopped over onto the floor and stretched my legs out. He watched me then very gently straddled my waist.  
“I love you so much.” He said. I raised my arms and reached for his cheeks. He leaned forward settling his face into my hands.  
“I love you too. More than anything.” I told him. He turned on his sunshine smile, lighting up the room before he leaned all the way down and kissed me.


End file.
